The Power of Love
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Harry's thoughts after his parents die, Harry defeating Voldemort, and his parents battling for his life...


Summary: This is a fic about Harry's parents last few hours, the battle, how Harry defeated Voldemort, and his thoughts afterward. I do not own "the Power of Love" song by the way. I don't know what does though.

Edit The song, 'The Power of Love' was removed due to the new FFN rules. The fic still stands though.

I know it's an overused idea, but I wanted to try it. I tried not to make it to depressing, but tell me if I did or not...note, conversations are not exact to the book

The Power of Love

By PikaCheeka

Lily frowned deeply, starring into the cradle that contained her only son. He wasn't even a year old yet, and he was already wanted. Wanted by the most powerful dark wizard in the world, and unfortunately wanted dead. Although perhaps it was good he was wanted dead, better dead then join the dark side.

"Lily?" it was James, her husband. She could already tell the baby would take after James. "I'm going to go stand guard by the door downstairs, OK? If he comes, take Harry and run. Don't come back." He said slowly, biting back spasms of fear as he said it.

Lily nodded, feeling a single tear make its way down her cheek. She didn't want to have to run, didn't want to have to leave James to die. "I'll save Harry."

James nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak, and turned on his heel and strode from the room. His wand at ready.

After a moment, Lily picked up her own wand. She carefully walked out to the front of the stairs. She could just see James, tense and alert at the door.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and knocking, more like banging, on the door. James jumped up. "It's him! Take Harry and run Lily, I'll hold him off!"

Lily shrieked and jumped back. Then, remembering what he had said, she grabbed Harry up. "Where to?" she asked herself softly. It had never occurred to her to ask before.

The door flung open. James stepped back a foot or too. He raised his wand, ready to attack in a second. All he could think of was the simple disarming spell, which wasn't much...all the time he had spent learning how to defend himself for a time like this seemed wasted, forgotten. And then, Voldemort stood in the doorway.

Lily carefully lay Harry down again. She couldn't leave James. Much as she wanted to obey him, she couldn't just leave him. "Stay here, Harry, I'll be back." It was stupid, she thought. Where could he go? She then crept down the stairs, right behind James.

"Where is Harry?" Voldemort asked calmly. James noticed his snakelike eyes were darting around, as if they had left Harry out on the floor somewhere.

Unable to contain himself, James snorted, "Like I'd tell you!"

"Feisty, are we?" Voldemort raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" James roared, pointing his wand at Voldemort. To his utter shock, Voldemort's wand flew from his hand.

"Two is better then one." A voice said softly behind him. He whirled around. It was Lily.

"Lily! I told you to..." his voice trailed off. "O lily..." he sighed.

Voldemort was hissing softly. And to James's absolute horror, the wand flew back to his hand. "More alive then you think, eh, Potter?" he said, his voice dripping with venom.

Lily moved up beside James. "More alive then you will be." She said quietly.

"How romantic, fighting together, are we?" Voldemort raised his wand again. "Well, those who fight together, die together..."

"Mudbloods first." Voldemort pointed his wand slowly at Lily. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He suddenly roared.

Lily froze in horror.

As James collapsed before her eyes.

"James!" she screamed. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Never, mind, save Harry..." his voice trailed off. "I love you..." then his head dropped.

"You murderer!" Lily screamed. "You've lost your touch you slimy git! He didn't die outright, like he normally would of! So ha!" she was babbling.

"I must admit." Voldemort sighed. "That didn't work as I had planned. Nonetheless, where is the boy?"

"I'll never tell you!" Lily cried. James's last words were ringing painfully in her head. She had to save Harry. Then, thinking fast, she backed off, then ran for the stairs. She scooped up Harry and froze, not knowing where to go. "Harry, whatever happens, I'll always love you." She whispered.

Voldemort appeared behind her. She screamed again. "Not Harry!"

"Not Harry now, you. Avada Kedavra!"

The smoke cleared, and Harry was alone.

Alone except for Voldemort.

"And now for you, Harry." Voldemort whispered. "Pity your parents couldn't save you."

And he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he roared for the third time that night.

Harry winced, felling a sharp pain crack across his forehead.

Harry heard a loud cry of pain, unearthly sounding. Voldemort was crumpled on the ground, writhing in pain. The house was in rubbles. Nothing remained, except Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort vanished with another shriek of pain. "I'll kill you, Harry..." And then he was gone.

Harry's first impulse was to scream and scream until Lily or James came running. But an odd sensation came over him. Somehow, he knew his parents were gone. They wouldn't return. But he felt calm, despite the pain in his forehead. His parents were gone, and yet, yet they were still there. Harry felt them. He slept.


End file.
